The Super Bowl
by Flipinpenname
Summary: Ginny is sick of the Wizarding World hounding her about Quidditch, so she goes to a muggle bar. Where she finds two very handsome men there watching the muggle sport, football. She wasn't expectin to meet Wizards here. They weren't expecting her either.


Super Bowl

Ginny Weasley entered a muggle sporting bar looking for a welcome relief from adoring fans. No one in the muggle world had heard of Quidditch or that Ginny was THE best chaser in the Quidditch world. Upon entering she found that the bar was full to the brim and finding a seat wasn't going to be easy. She had moved to America in the off-season, seeing as she played for the Cannons. She was sick of the constant strewn of people flocking about her whenever she exited her house. She really felt for Harry now that she got a taste of what he had been going through since he was eleven.

But enough about that, she found a seat with two very tall very handsome young men, that were probably around her age. They were both very interested in what was on the… what was that muggle contraption called? A tally? No… no… the telly, at least that's what Hermoine said it was….

"Uh… excuse me?" Ginny said to the boys. One was very tan and another wasn't. He wasn't sickly white, but the first boy looked as if he were from some island somewhere the other from Europe, northern Europe. The tan one had dark brown hair while the other had blonde. Both looked good enough to eat… at least that's what Ginny thought.

"Huh?" The tan one said looking away from the telly for a moment.

"What are you watching on the telly?" The blond snapped his head around quickly with a look of disgust and astonishment upon his face.

"What are we watching?" He asked astounded. _Ha I was right! He is from Europe, England probably._ Ginny thought.

"Yes…"

"The Super Bowl." The tan one said, turning back to watch it.

"What's the Super Bowl?" The blond looked as if he was going to kill her with every sentence she made.

"THE biggest football game of the YEAR!"

"What's football?"

"Ugh!" He grunted disgusted. "I cannot, nor will I, explain what the greatest sport since… well… since… let's just leave it at the greatest sport in the muggle world." He said, figuring she wouldn't understand anything he said.

"You're a wizard?" Ginny asked, a look of surprise on her face.

"Why? Are you a witch."

"Were you going to say the greatest sport since Quidditch?"

"Draco, mate, just give it a rest. We have a lot riding on this game. Pay attention."

"Blaise, incase you didn't notice, there is a rather attractive witch sitting with us. You're paying attention enough for the two of us."

"Wait… your name is Draco…?" Ginny asked. _Draco… as in Draco Malfoy? No… it can't be. He… he fled to America when the war ended to escape the press… the guy I'm sitting next to in obviously English… I'm flirting with Draco Malfoy! What is wrong with me? _Ginny asked herself. "As in Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. Have you heard of me?"

"I've met you!"

"Are you sure, I'm sure I would have remembered such a beautiful person."

"Oh, I'm sure." _Think you idiot think! Where is this gorgeous red-head from… she isn't one I've shagged… no… wait… red-hair, nice build, English, I know her… Don't tell me I'm flirting with Ginny Weasley, the new hero of the Quidditch world! _Draco thought to himself.

"Are you Ginny Weasley?" Blaise's head snapped back.

"Ginny Weasley? No way. Great playing in the world cup. I was really surprised by your skills. Of course I should have expected it. I saw you at school. I do tend to get the girls by telling them I know you." He laughed, Ginny smiled.

"Yeah… that's me. Why are you two here in a muggle bar?"

"To watch the Super Bowl." Draco explained. "Why are you here?"

"To escape the hype of the Wizarding world."

"I hear you!" Blaise said. Draco shot him a look. Blaise knew that Draco had been crushing on Ginny since the war. Since he went to the light side and made sure that Ginny was always safe. She never knew it but the reason he had been hurt in the final battle was because Draco had stopped a curse from hitting Ginny while her back was turned.

"It's good to see you again, Ginny. How have you been since the war?"

"Oh so you don't follow the Quidditch games in England anymore?" Not true. Draco followed it all the time. He always made sure that he saw any game that Ginny was playing and kept up with her life as well as he could.

"No. He does. I noticed that the paper says your single."

"Yeah. I haven't met a guy that isn't using me for his own fame or trying to get money off me. I've met a couple that aren't but they hate the press and can't handle the attention. I need a man that isn't using me for his own gain and can handle anything that the _Daily Prophet _throws at him." Blaise smiled. Sounded like Draco could be that man.

"What do you say we meet again next week sometime and I could introduce you to a couple guys that meet your description?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't do blind dates. Not my thing."

"Alright, how bout we meet next week and you and Draco hang out for a while. There, no blind date, I just told you the man that fits your description." Ginny and Draco looked at each other, then promptly looked away blushing.

"Blaise…" Draco said warningly.

"What? You're not doing anything. I'm not going to let you mope around for days because you let the girl you've loved since FOREVER walk out of your life once again." Blaise whispered so only Draco could hear.

"I…" Ginny said speaking up, both Blaise and Draco looked at her. "I wouldn't mind meeting sometime next week. Does Friday night at seven sound good to you?" Ginny grabbed a napkin and wrote her address and cell phone (Hermoine insisted she needed one) number on it. "Just call if you have any problems getting there. I don't care where we go as long as its muggle; I don't want the whole Wizarding world on our backs the whole night. We cause enough problems on our own." Blaise laughed, Draco took the napkin.

"I think it's a grand idea. How about Abby and I meet you guys where ever it is your going and make it a double date?"

"How about no." Draco said. "Keep your overly large nose out of this." Ginny laughed.

"Whichever you want." She said talking to Draco. She had thought he was nice and cute when he was at headquarters with her during the war. They had gotten closer, but not close enough to keep in touch all these years later. "I don't really care either way." Just then the bar erupted in cheering (and some booing, but it was drowned out).

"HA!" Draco shouted to Blaise. "I TOLD you that the Colts would win! Payton Manning is the BEST Quarter Back in the NFL. The Bears didn't stand a chance! Pay up man!" Draco was cackling. Blaise looking defeated pulled out his wallet. Ginny laughed like mad watching those two.

"Well I think I'm going to go. I'll see you two later."

"Hey, Gin wait!" Draco said after receiving his payment. Ginny turned around. "I'll take you home."

"I live really close, its okay."

"Trust me. You want someone to walk you home." Blaise said. "There is going to be a lot of drunk people walking around these streets and you'll want a male escort." Ginny laughed.

"Alright."

Once Ginny and Draco had escaped the mad mass leaving the bar and got unto the road that led up to the road where Ginny lived Ginny grabbed Draco's hand, scared by what she heard.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, pulling her closer.

"I heard something…" Just then a very wasted man popped out.

"Why hellllo sweaheart." He slurred. "How're youuuuu? You wanna roll wit meee tonigh?"

"Hey buddy, lay off."

"Lay! That soundssssss gooood. Wanna lay meeee?" Ginny looked scared and disgusted at the same time. Boy was she glad that she had run into Draco tonight.

"No! She doesn't want to be anywhere near you. Go away you filthy pig before I make you!" Draco practically shouted.

"Nooooo. I don wanna." The man whined. Draco, who had had enough of this, pushed past him, bringing Ginny with him on the other side, the drunken man ended up slammed against the wall. "Ohhhhh." He groaned.

"Draco? Can we get out of here now?" Ginny asked. She was shaking. She had never been in an experience where someone was so drunk that they wouldn't be able to know that they were treating a girl like that. Ginny was positive had Draco not been there, the wasted man would have tried to rape her.

"Yeah," he said putting his arm around her. "Let's go."

---------------

Fifteen minutes later they reached Ginny's flat. Ginny was still a bit shaken up by all the people that had stopped them. One wouldn't go away when Draco told him to and tried to fight him. Needless to say, Ginny didn't need anymore-filthy hands grabbing her bum or hand while she tried to walk home. It scared her to think of what could have happened if Draco hadn't been there and if she weren't a fully capable witch.

"Thank you for taking me home Draco. I don't know what would have happened had you not been there."

"Don't worry about it." Draco said, letting go of her hand regretfully. Ginny opened her flat and walked in. "Goodnight." Draco said turning around.

"Draco, wait!" Ginny called before he got to far. "Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone right now…" Draco smiled.

"Of course." _Boy am I glad that Blaise isn't here. He'd be smirking up a storm. Of course he probably is right now anyway… _Draco thought.

They went inside and Ginny made some tea and they sat on her couch, they talked a bit but Ginny started nodding off, eventually she ended up with her head in Draco's lap, sleeping soundly. Draco looked down at her wistfully. And started playing with her amazing auburn hair.

When Ginny woke up the next morning she found her self on her couch sleeping on the most comfortable pillow, then her pillow moved.

"Your awake." It said. Ginny looked up, Draco Malfoy's face was staring back at her. The events of the previous night flooded into her mind.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you."

"It's quite alright. I slept just fine." Ginny yawned.

"What time is it?"

"Nine-thirty."

"CRAP! I'm late for the press conference."

"I'm late for work." Draco smirked.

"I… I don't care anymore." Ginny smiled.

"Me either. I think Blaise can handle things at the office for the day."

"Want to go to the art museum up the street? No point in waiting until Friday to be together."

"I couldn't agree more."

----------------

Kay, well, this is my one-shot. Ha ha. I got bored halfway through the game today so I decided to write this. (I'm not a big football fan…) Hope you enjoy. Review please!


End file.
